


The Right Words

by abrokenpieceoftruth



Series: Attackers Incoming in 30 Seconds [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokenpieceoftruth/pseuds/abrokenpieceoftruth
Summary: In the mobile based positioned at the Temple of Anubis, Mercy finds that not all is as it seems.
Series: Attackers Incoming in 30 Seconds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985131
Kudos: 1





	The Right Words

The shade on the inside of Overwatch’s mobile base did little to shield Mercy from the baking Egyptian heat. She sat, legs folded beneath her, inside the metal door, waiting for it to descend so that they could retake the temple—and the research base beneath it.

She sighed. “Must violence always be the solution?” she muttered to herself.

On the opposite side of the crates to her back, she could hear her teammates moving around. Winston, Overwatch’s head, tested his Tesla gun, while the teenage D.Va played video games in her mech suit. Footsteps approached, and she looked up to see an Egyptian woman standing tall in shining blue armor.

“Keep the skies clear for me,” Mercy said with a smile.

Pharah returned her smile. “Let’s keep the skies clear together.”

If asked—though she would never be asked—Mercy would not say there was anything particularly _right_ about this situation. She wouldn’t say it gave her peace, nor that she felt proud to stand with and support her teammates. Frankly, she didn’t have any opinion on it at all. Not until it began to feel _wrong_.

In front of her stood a man covered head to toe in cybernetics. She knew she had been the one to install these cybernetics and thus save his life, though she couldn’t remember having done so. The same beautiful but plastered smile adorned her face.

“Angela.” 

Mercy blinked. That was an odd thing for him to say. “You seem well, Genji,” she returned.

“Angela,” said Genji. “Angela Ziegler. Doctor of Overwatch. Do you remember?”

Mercy blinked again. That—that wasn’t right. He wasn’t supposed to say that. 

But . . . why was he supposed to say anything? He could say whatever he wanted. Couldn’t he?

Couldn’t _she_?

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

Behind Genji, the door opened. She’d known it was going to. Pharah set off her rockets and powered forward, but Genji didn’t move. Neither did she.

Winston and D.Va quickly followed Pharah out the door. And then Reaper. A wave of loathing passed over her as he turned his bone mask toward her. Then surprise. Then fear. The heat of the sun felt cold on her face.

“Genji,” Angela said, voice quaking. “What does this mean?”

Genji took her hand. “We do not know. Not yet. But do not forget again, and we will figure it out together.” Then in a flash he was darting up the steps to the arches.

Unsettled, Angela glided toward him, and they prepared to take the first point.


End file.
